


Piss and Vinegar

by annabeth



Series: Under the Golden Sea [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Desperation, Gen, Masturbation, Omorashi, Smut, Watersports, Wetting, Yuri solo, kink meme fill, purposeful wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Yuri discovers something about himself, and decides to indulge himself in it.





	Piss and Vinegar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the YOI kink meme for this [prompt](https://yurionicekink.dreamwidth.org/881.html?thread=315249#cmt315249)!

Yuri stretches his legs out in the bathtub, tight jeans digging into his distended belly. As he breathes, grateful that Yakov and Lilia are out—on a "date," as Yuri thinks of it—he recalls the first time this happened.

He'd been alone then too, Skyping with Otabek, and he had had a long day at practice, he'd drunk more water than usual, and he was drinking juice while he chatted with Otabek. Pretty soon he'd realized he had to piss—badly. He'd been sitting on the hardwood floor of his bedroom that he had at Lilia's, and the conversation they'd been having was too interesting—Yuri hadn't wanted to excuse himself.

So he'd held it. He'd held it through an hour of listening to Otabek wax poetic about his music, his DJing gigs… he was fascinating, and he was Yuri's best friend. Yuri couldn't stop listening compulsively.

But the need had grown stronger, till he was grinding against the heel of his hand just out of Otabek's sight. Then they were discussing skating, and Yuri had gotten so excited about it, so into it, that he almost forgot how badly he needed the restroom.

He'd been drinking more juice, and at the time that he realized it was unbearable, and quite likely the worst he'd ever had to piss in his life, he had spent another hour yakking with Otabek. It was then that the worst happened: his dick was already hard as fuck from having to piss so bad—he grabbed his dick and breathed slowly, and Otabek had said,

"Are you okay, Yura?"

"Yes, I just—I'll be right back, okay?" It was too long; Yuri stumbled trying to stand up, he knocked into his computer so that the screen leaned back and exposed his lower half to the camera just as everything came to a head and Yuri gasped, face going red, humiliated as he spurted into his jeans.

"Yura?" Otabek couldn't see what had happened yet, but Yuri knew he was losing the battle. Otabek _could_ see him grabbing at his junk, and then Yuri bit his lip _so hard_ as he spurted again, and this time it didn't stop. Piss drained out of him like water from on a tap turned on high, pouring through his jeans and splattering on the floor.

"Shit, fuck, oh my God, Beka, I—" Yuri gave up and ran out of the room. But it was too late. By the time he got to the bathroom, he was done, empty; his pant legs were overwhelmed, and he was dripping on the bathroom floor.

But when Yuri had unzipped them, and dumped them in the bathtub to rinse before he put them in the wash, he noticed the streak of whitish-clear fluid oozing from his slit.

He'd gotten turned on from the experience. He'd washed up, and gone back to his room, apologized to Otabek again, and mopped the floor. Thankfully Lilia never found out; she would have killed him—pissing on her hardwood floors? Totally unacceptable.

When he'd called Otabek later, Beka had been so understanding, and his calm, quiet voice, he had soothed Yuri about having an accident like a five-year-old when he was sixteen fucking years old. But Yuri hadn't told him that before he'd come back, he'd rubbed one out over the toilet, and he'd come harder than he ever had in his life.

So now, it's two weeks later, and Yuri is curious. He'd spent the last two weeks surfing porn sites he'd never imagined he'd be on, and now here he is, wearing his oldest pair of jeans—soft and worn with holes at the knees and thighs—and his dark blue boxer briefs, because he's dying to see them defiled by urine.

Yuri takes another deep breath. He hasn't pissed since he got up this morning, and he's drunk coffee, and water, and juice all day long. His bladder is distended, a throbbing ache in his pelvis, and he's ready. Except it's more difficult than it looks in porn.

He's situated in the bathtub for easy clean-up, the door locked—even though Lilia insists he keep it unlocked when she's home, because he's a teenager and she doesn't trust him (which is stupid because he just whacks it in the shower instead anyway)—and his hair is already lank with sweat around his face, his cock throbbing in time with his bladder, hard, so hard; Yuri's never been this turned on, and he's not sure he's ever waited this long to take a piss, even that last time when he had the accident.

"Okay, fuck, I can do this," Yuri coaches himself, and inhaling, he lets the breath out with a _push_ , forcing a few drops past the iron gates of his control. He's an adult, after all; pissing yourself isn't something you're _supposed_ to do—but he _wants_ to, so bad. Those few drops quickly become a couple of quick jets that soak through his underwear, though when he looks down he can see his jeans are still unaffected.

Biting his lip, Yuri pushes against his restraint again, and tries to relax: it happens in breaking open of the floodgates, a torrent of piss just shooting out of him, flowing and flowing until his jeans are drenched and he can hear the piss running down the drain, a thick glug glug glug.

Yuri quickly unzips his jeans, tearing the flaps open, and shoves his hand into his underwear, staring in fascination at the deep, navy blue of the soaked fabric as he begins to stroke himself, the flow unfettered now, and showing no signs of stopping. His head goes back and he works himself through it the way he might milk himself through an orgasm, and it feels like forever before the stream lightens, then slows, petering out and coming to a stop.

As soon as his bladder is empty, his cock is even harder, hot as fire against his hand, sticky-wet with piss and now precome and Yuri wraps his fingers around it, heedless of the urine clinging to his skin in wet droplets, and pumps himself fiercely.

Coming is faster than pissing till he was empty. He's literally on his third or fourth stroke when everything starts to feel like a fire building up in his balls, and his body is straining, his hips bucking, back arching, and oh, God! He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and _comes_ , white jizz spraying him, landing in globs on his belly, staining his white t-shirt even more than the yellow liquid that had spurted up over it before.

"Fuck!" Yuri says in a strangled shout, trying to keep his voice down. He keeps touching himself, working himself through it as his cock jerks, as his body spasms, and wow, this fucking orgasm is even better than the last—Yuri eventually slumps against the tub, exhausted and spent in every possible way, breathing heavily like he just finished a free program with 6 quads.

He allows himself to lie there, catching his breath for a few minutes, before rushing into the activity it takes to clean up and make it look like nothing ever happened—because Lilia would probably rip his balls over his head if she knew.

But he can't wait to tell Otabek. He probably shouldn't, but Beka is literally the best—well, only, but still—friend he's ever had, and he tells him everything.

"Fuck," Yuri says again, as he turns the shower on. He steps under the spray, his body trembling, legs actually shaking from the release of all that pent-up piss and sexual frustration, and sighs as he leans back against the shower wall. The water sluices over him, rinsing all the evidence away, and Yuri closes his eyes. "I'm fucked up," he tells the empty bathroom, "but I like it."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://helm-puppet-trash.tumblr.com)!


End file.
